


Spiegelverkehrt

by Talimee



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: And where does that leave Hannu?, Crack, Evil Twins, Gen, Hannu has a bad day, Humor, The Evil Twin of my Evil Twin is a Good Twin?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee
Summary: Hannu wacht mit schlechter Laune im Wald auf - also nichts neues für ihn. Aber alle anderen Leute sind beängstigend unnormal.





	Spiegelverkehrt

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my Muse was no appeased until I wrote in German. If you have difficulties don't hesitate to ask for explanations. =)

Der modrige Geruch von nassem Laub war zugleich beruhigend als auch verstörend. Noch halb schlafend drehte sich Hannu auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen, wartete bis sie sich an seine Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, bis sein Verstand die Bilder entschlüsselt hatte, und fuhr dann in die Höhe.

Das was war ein Fehler!

Stöhnend schlug er seine Hände vor's Gesicht, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete, bis der stechende Schmerz zwischen seinen Schläfen abklang.

„Räudige Missgeburt!“, fluchte er. Und fuhr fort, halblaut vor sich hin zu schimpfen, bis das Pochen vollends verschwand und er einen zweiten Versuch unternehmen konnte, aufzustehen und herauszufinden, warum er ohnmächtig im Wald gelegen hatte.

 

Auf eine düstere Art und Weise genoss Hannu es, einen übernatürlichen Intimfeind zu haben. 

Seine Laune war übler als sonst? Er kam zu spät zur Schicht? Er war im Wald aufgewacht obwohl er schwören könnte, gestern Abend nach Hause gegangen zu sein? Der Fuchs war dran schuld – es war eine Frage des _Wie_ und nicht des _Ob_.

Waldweg und Straße waren moddrig und nass, zerfurcht und zerfahren von den Allradreifen der Autos, die man hier brauchte, um die Hälfte des Jahres überhaupt vom Fleck zu kommen. Mehr als einmal blieb sein Stiefel fast im morastigen Seitenstreifen stecken.

_'Kaum zu glauben, dass wir im 20. Jahrhundert leben'_ , dachte Hannu abschätzig als er endlich den gepflasterten Dorfplatz erreichte und eine praktische Sitzbank suchte, um die nasse Erde von seinen Stiefeln zu kratzen. Am anderen Ende des Platzes stand „Kuikas Bäckerei und Gemischtwarenhandlung“ und obwohl Hannu seine Arbeitsstätte an freien Tagen mied wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, lenkte er jetzt seine Schritte dahin in der Hoffnung, eine Tasse starken Kaffee und ein paar Zimtbrötchen zu erschleichen, und seine Laune an den Kuika-Zwillingen auslassen zu können.

Er wusste, es würde keinen Unschuldigen treffen.

Er stieß die Tür zur warmen Gaststube auf und war kaum eingetreten, als Jonnas Kopf in der Tür zur Backstube erschien. „Guten Morgen, Hannu“, trällerte sie. Ihre Mine wurde ernst als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Ist was passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst furchtbar aus!“

Hannu zuckte zurück. „Alles in Ordnung mit _dir?_ “, fragte er erschrocken zurück. Jonna Kuika – die Hände bemehlt, die Hüften beschürzt und … „Ein _Rock?!_ “

Hannu erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an den letzten Tag, an dem jemand Jonna gezwungen hatte, einen Rock zu tragen. 

Die örtliche Feuerwehr tat das auch.

Sie blickte verwirrt an sich herunter. „Ja?“ Dann kehrte ihr Blick zu ihm zurück. „Denkst du nicht, es ist besser, du gehst nach Hause und legst dich hin?“ Sie kam um den Tresen herum und drängte ihn vorsichtig Richtung Tür. „Du siehst müde und abgespannt aus … jedenfalls gar nicht wie sonst und deine Kopfschmerzen …“ 

Hannu schüttelte ihren Arm von sich ab und versuchte an ihr vorbei zu schauen. Irgendwo hinter dem Tresen oder in der Backstube hockte mit Sicherheit Joona und biss sich in die Faust vor Lachen. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mich veräppeln zu lassen“, rief er durch den Raum.

„Wer will sich nicht veräppeln – ah, Hannu.“ Joona kam ebenfalls aus der Backstube, die Ärmel aufgekrempelt und ein Blech mit frischem Brot in den Händen. Wie erwartet lachte er breit und völlig unerwartet blitzte nicht ein Fünkchen Schalk in seinen Augen.

Hannu wich einen halben Schritt zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Joona war kein guter Schauspieler. Noch nie gewesen! Hannu konnte sich an keinen Streich, an keinen Scherz, an keinen Moment erinnern, in dem Joona nicht sein verschmitztes Lachen im Gesicht trug. Jonna ebenso. Doch jetzt? Kein Humor, kein schiefes Grinsen, nicht einmal eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Dafür ehrliche Besorgnis.

„Irgendwas ist hier faul“, stotterte er. „Seit wann seid ihr nett? _Seid wann arbeitet ihr??_ “

„Na, hör mal --“, begann Jonna, aber Joona unterbrach sie.

„Du gehst heim, Hannu, und legst dich hin“, sagte er bestimmt. „Jonna und ich schmeißen den Laden schon. Zur Not hilft uns Oona aus, nicht?“, fragte er jovial nach rechts. Hannu folgte seinen Blick und sah das jüngste Kuika-Kind an einem Tisch in der Ecke sitzen. Sie hatte ein Malbuch vor sich, war aber gerade dabei, einer Puppe den Kopf abzudrehen. Ironischerweise war es gerade dieses Bild blinder Zerstörungslust, die Hannu befreit durchatmen ließ. 

_'Okay'_ , beruhigte er sich in Gedanken. _'Oona Kuika ist noch immer ein manipulatives, sadistisches Wasweißich, also ist die Welt nicht völlig verrückt. So_ _lange die Naturgesetze noch arbeiten, kann ich den Fuchs finden und ihn zwingen, diesen Unsinn hier zu beenden.'_

„Ihr habt Recht“, sagte er. „Ich hol nur Ville und verschwinde bis morgen.“

„Ville?“, fragten die Zwillinge.

Hannu fühlte eine Eisfaust in seinem Magen. Warum fragte sie? Wie konnten sie sich nicht an Ville erinnern? „Na, Ville“, sagte er verwirrt. „Mein … Hund?“ Vielleicht hatten sie Menschen-Ville vergessen, aber Hunde-Ville kannte jeder!

Jonna schaute ihn an, als sei er verrückt geworden.

„Du hattest noch nie einen Hund, Hannu“, sagte sie langsam und vorsichtig – wie zu einem Kind, dessen Wutausbruch man solange wie möglich hinauszögern will. „Du magst Katzen.“

Die Tür rummste, als Hannu rückwärts dagegen stolperte. „Nein!“, rief er. _„Das geht zu weit!“_ Er schoss herum und versuchte mit zitternden Händen die Tür aufzustoßen, bis er sich dran erinnerte, dass sie nach innen öffnete. Mit einem Satz war er hindurch und von der Veranda herunter. „Verfluchte Missgeburt!“, brüllte er in den Himmel. Er hätte auch seine Fäuste gen Firmament geschüttelt, aber er brauchte sie, um auf dem glitschigen Weg das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, als er so schnell er konnte zurück in den Wald rannte, um einem bestimmten übernatürlichen Fuchswesen den Hals umzudrehen.

 

In Kuikas Bäckerei stattdessen warfen sich Jonna und Joona besorgte Blicke zu. 

„Ich hoffe, er fängt sich wieder“, sagte Joona. „Ich werde nach der Schicht mal bei ihm vorbeigehen und nach dem Rechten sehen.“

„Mach das“, stimmte seine Zwillingsschwester zu. „Das war jetzt auch zu seltsam. Hannu geht für eine halbe Stunde im Wald spazieren, um seine Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden und kommt zurück und sieht aus und handelt wie sein eigener böser Zwilling.“

„Jetzt wo du's sagst!“, entfuhr es Joona. „Wo war eigentlich sein Bart?“

 

 


End file.
